My Fate
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: cHAP 2 uPDATE!Kau melindungiku, kau menggenggam tanganku,Kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut, membuatku nyaman, membuat debaran yang lain di jantungku, Tapi kenapa takdir membuatmu harus mengambil nyawaku?my First IchiRuki... review?
1. Chapter 1

**_Aku bisa melihat masa depan, dan masa depanku adalah mati di tanganmu_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

My Fate

By: Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Pairing:

IchiRuki

.

Rated : T

.

Genre:

Angst, Hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

.

Warning

Alur lambat, banyak pendeskripsian dari Rukia POV, Typo(semoga gak), terkandung unsure misteri,

Gaje,Abal, dwl, dbl, dsb

.

* * *

><p>Happy Reading... n_n<p>

.

Suasana begitu mencekam di ruangan itu. ruangan yang hanya berisikan tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan sebuah meja berkaki pendek, ah tak lupa dengan karpet yang melapisi ubin lantai kamar tesebut.

Dan…

Ruangan itu gelap.

Tak ada pencahayaan dari ruangan berukuran sedang itu. hanya cahaya bulan yang sedang purnama yang menyinari ruangan tersebut.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar tersebut, menemani seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya dengan mata menutup. Gadis tersebut tergolong manis, rambutnya hitam sepanjang bahu, bibirnya mungil, seperti tubuhnya. gadis itu terkesan anggun dan berwibawa, dan saat kau bersamanya, kau akan merasakan aura nyaman yang terpancar darinya.

Gadis itu masih terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, dengan masih menutupkan kedua kelopak matanya, dan gaun ungu simple yang menutupi tubuhnya. gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang di kamarnya.

Ya…

Gadis itu sedang menunggu malaikat kematiannya.

Perlahan, senyum gadis itu terbentuk di bibir mungilnya, sedetik setelah senyum itu muncul, sebuah suara seperti kepakan sayap terdengar di telinganya dan sebuah aura kehidupan yang lain, muncul di kamarnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanya suara di belakangnya. Suara berat dan rendah, suara seorang pemuda, membuat gadis itu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Benar," katanya sembari membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata lavender yang indah. "Apa Kau Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyanya sembari berdiri dan berlagak seolah merapikan gaun ungunya. Gadis bernama Rukia itu mengabaikan bahwa lelaki itu terkejut ketika Rukia menyebutkan namanya. Rukia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan gadis itu terpana.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan sepasang mata musim gugurnya. Rambutnya orange terang, dengan wajah yang begitu datar namun rupawan, apalagi dengan sinar bulan yang menjadi background sang pemuda bersayap hitam lebar itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa malaikat kematianku setampan ini," pujinya jujur. Pemuda dihadapannya mengerutkan alis orangenya, Rukia tersenyum mendapati seraut wajah tak mengerti itu.

"Kau datang untuk mengmbil nyawaku bukan?" Tanya Rukia tenang, seolah pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu penting,

Padahal nyawa selalu penting di setiap kehidupan manusia bukan?

"Raut wajahmu seakan bertanya aku tahu dari mana," ucap Rukia, memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu tercipta. Pemuda itu tetap diam, sepertinya dia tak berniat berkata apapun lagi selain menanyakan nama gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tahu kekuatanmu," ucap pemuda itu ketika Rukia hendak berkata hal lain. "Tapi asal kau tahu aku bukanlah malaikat," ucap Ichigo lagi sembari mendekati Rukia. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu berkata apa tujuanku kemari, bukan?" Tanya pemuda yang jangkungnya lebih dari Rukia. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Membawaku dari sini kemudian memanfaatkanku dan membunuhku bukan?"

"Sayangnya aku tak berhak membunuhmu, _miko_ mungil," ucap Ichigo sinis, Rukia hanya mengulum senyum. "Sekarang ayo kita pergi," ucap Ichigo sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tak kusangka kau menculikku dengan sangat Sopan, Kurosaki_-san_," ucap Rukia lagi kemudian menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Dan sedetik kemudian, asap menyelubungi mereka dan menghilangkan diri mereka dari tempat tersebut,

Dengan meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu sayap…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku bisa melihat masa depan, dan masa depanku adalah mati di tanganmu<em>**

**_Namun aku tak tahu bahwa aku akan terjerat oleh mata indahmu itu_**

* * *

><p>Ketika Rukia membuka matanya, pemandangan langit yang seakan ada di sekelilingnya membuatnya takjub. Gadis itu mengulum senyum dan memandang takjub pemandangan di sekitarnya.<p>

Sekarang gadis itu ada di sebuah kastil yang berada di udara, bangunan kastil itu mewah dan simple, di sekeliling kastil hanya ada langit yang hitam dengan taburan bintang.

"Ayo masuk!" perintah Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia, Rukia sedikit tersentak ketika tangan besar itu menggenggam telapak tangannya yang mungil. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya, ini pertama kalinya gadis itu digenggam seperti ini. Biasanya tak banyak orang yang mau menggenggam dirinya, entah kenapa.

Ah, mungkin karena kekuatannya dan statusnya sebagai seorang _miko_.

"I-CHI-GOOO!"

Deg!

Rukia bisa merasakan tubuh Ichigo menegang ketika mendengar panggilan di depannya. Karena bingung, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan dia pun terkejut ketika seorang pria paruh baya dengan kecepatan terbang yang tinggi menuju ke arah mereka dengan senyum nista yang memuakkan dan mata yang aneh serta efek bling-bling di sekitar wajah pria paruh baya.

Dan ketika pria itu berada beberapa senti lagi dari Ichigo, hendak memeluknya namun…

BUGH!

Tangan Ichigo langsung berada di muka pria tersebut, menghentikan pria tersebut untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pria itu terbaring tak berdaya.

"Bisakah jangan menyambutku dengan hal berlebihan seperti itu, _bakaoyaji_!" cerca Ichigo lalu tanpa rasa kasihan meninggalkan pria yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri terkapar di lantai. Rukia hanya memandang pria itu dengan bingung juga kasihan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku hanya melihat masa depanku yang mati di tanganmu<em>**

**_Aku tak melihat kejadian lainnya sehingga aku sendiripun terkejut_**

**_Ketika aku malah menikmati masa bersamamu dan temanmu_**

* * *

><p>Rukia di dorong dengan keras oleh Ichigo ketika mereka berdua berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang langsung di tangkap oleh lelaki itu.<p>

"Kau jangan kasar terhadap perempuan, Kurosaki!" bentak lelaki itu, tak serius membentak. Ichigo hanya menggedikkan bahu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan lelaki itu. "Kau mau ke mana Kurosaki?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Ichigo tak peduli kemudian tiba-tiba pemuda berambut orange itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"A-ano…" Rukia hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka amat merah karena posisinya sekarang. Lelaki itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rukia dan pipi Rukia menempel di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Rambut putih panjangnya dia ikat dan menyampirkannya ke samping. Lelaki itu menatap wajah Rukia. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan rasa kekhawatiran khas orang tua kepada anaknya. Rukia menggeleng, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Juushiro Ukitake, salam kenal," ucap lelaki itu. Rukia hanya mengangguk kaku dan gugup. "Kau tak perlu gugup begitu, Rukia_-chan_," ucap lelaki itu ringan. Rukia hanya mengangguk meski masih dengan gerakan kaku karena gugup. Ukitake hanya tertawa ketika melihat tingkah perempuan di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu, besok baru akan kuberitahu tujuan kami membawamu kemari," ucap Ukitake kemudian memanggil seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat caramel muncul di hadapan Ukitake.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Tanya gadis itu sopan. Ukitake hanya mengangguk kemudian dengan isyarat menyuruh gadis berpakaian maid itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rukia, namanya adalah Kurosaki Yuzu, gadis ini akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar, beristirahatlah, Rukia_-chan_," ucap Ukitake. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengangguk gadis itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Maid bernama Yuzu itu, meninggalkan Ukitake dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar.

Kenapa lelaki berambut putih itu tak mempunyai sayap di punggungnya?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku tak mengerti, kenapa masa depan mengatakan bahwa aku akan mati di tanganmu,<em>**

**_Aku jadi ragu dengan masa depan yang kulihat sendiri…_**

* * *

><p>Rukia mengenakan gaun tidur yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh penghuni kastil ini. Angan Rukia mengambang ketika gadis itu menatap langit dari balik jendelanya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.<p>

Kenapa 'malaikat kematian'nya begitu baik memperlakukan dirinya? Kenapa orang-orang yang ada di kastil ini mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk dirinya? Seolah memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seorang tamu daripada tahanan.

Lagipula…

Meski sayap mereka hitam, meski aura yang ada di sekeliling mereka menakutkan dan suram…

Namun….

Rukia tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang yang baik….

.

.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat. Semalam Rukia tak tidur, karena itulah ada kantong hitam di bawah matanya. Yuzu yang melihat itu ketika akan membangunkan Rukia langsung panic sendiri.

"Rukia_-sama_! Anda tidak tidur? Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran. Rukia hanya tersenyum menenangkan, tak menanggapi. "Rukia_-sama_~" ucap Yuzu ketika kata-katanya tak dihiraukan oleh 'majikan' barunya. Sayap hitam kelelawarnya mengepak-ngepak pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa Yuzu_-san_," ucap Rukia karena tak tega melihat wajah Yuzu yang merana.

"Ah, jangan panggil saya Yuzu_-san_, panggil saya Yuzu saja, Rukia_-sama_," ucap Yuzu merona. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _–san_.

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan Rukia_-sama_, panggil saja Rukia," ucap Rukia.

"A.. itu tidak sopan jika saya memanggil anda seperti itu," tolak Yuzu halus. Rukia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sedikit dingin. Mendengar nada suara gadis bermata violet dihadapannya membuat Yuzu langsung menelan ludah karena membuat nonanya marah.

"I-itu anda di panggil untuk makan di ruang makan oleh Ukitake_-sama_," ucap Yuzu takut-takut. Rukia hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan meninggalkan Yuzu di kamarnya.

"A-ano _Neesama_…"

Tep!

Langkah Rukia terhenti. Kemudian gadis itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Yuzu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya menyelidik. Yuzu hanya memainkan ujung jarinya, gugup *Lho?ini kan kebiasaannya Hinata? Plak!*

"Ano… Sa-saya tidak bisa hanya memanggil Rukia_-sama_ dengan hanya nama anda… ma-makanya ba-bagaimana jika saya memanggil anda dengan _neesama_ saja… Rukia-_neesama_..." terang Yuzu dengan muka merona merah. Rukia hanya memandang takjub wajah manis dihadapannya kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku tidak keberatan Yuzu_-chan_," ucap Rukia lagi, dengan nada yang amat ramah. "Nah ayo kita ke ruang makan, bisa kau tunjukkan di mana ruang makannya?" Tanya Rukia lebih bersahabat. Yuzu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk penuh semangat.

"_Ha'I_ Rukia-_neesama_!" ucapnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bahkan di sarangmu aku mendapatkan seorang adik.<em>**

**_Aku semakin tidak percaya dengan masa depan yang kulihat,_**

* * *

><p>Ukitake Juushiro ada di sana. Menatap Rukia yang baru muncul di ruang makan dengan senyuman ramahnya. Rukia tersenyum kaku, apalagi ketika dirinya tengah ditatap oleh beberapa pasang mata yang mengerumuni meja panjang itu.<p>

"Duduklah Rukia_-chan_," ucap Ukitake mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di bangku kosong tepat berseberangan dengannya. Rukia mengangguk patuh, kemudian ketika Yuzu menarik kursi untuknya duduk, Rukia langsung menduduki tempat itu, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada gadis manis bermata coklat itu, Yuzu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman senang.

"Heh jadi ini putri dari Byakuya dan Hisana itu?" Tanya seseorang di samping kanan Ukitake dengan nada sinis. Seorang perempuan berkulit gelap dengan mata seperti mata kucing. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Hisana ya," ucap perempuan itu lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tenanglah Yoruichi_-san_," ucap seseorang berambut agak pirang dengan senyum mengerikannya. Yoruichi hanya terdiam, tetapi matanya tetap menatap tajam sang gadis yang berpura-pura bersikap tenang. Itu hal yang menyebalkan bagi perempuan yang juga berambut ungu itu.

"Baiklah sebelum makan,aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku yang juga akan menjadi temanmu, Rukia_-chan_," ucap Ukitake tersenyum. Rukia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Di mulai dari samping kananku, perempuan ini bernama Shihoin Yoruichi," tunjuk Ukitake dengan sopan ke arah perempuan berambut ungu itu. "Kemudian di sebelahnya ada Urahara Kisuke, lalu Hitsugaya Toushiro dan sebelah samping kirimu itu adalah Abarai Renji," ucap Ukitake kemudian Ukitake mengenalkan orang-orang yang ada di samping kirinya, yang pertama dia perkenalkan adalah Ichimaru Gin, melihat senyumnya membuat Rukia langsung mencatat lelaki 'rubah' itu dalam catatan _black list_nya, kemudian di sebelahnya ada Orihime Inoue, gadis itu terkesan polos dengan senyum manisnya kemudian ada Matsumoto Rangiku dan terakhir adalah Sousuke Aizen.

"Nah, kita sudah saling mengenal bukan, mari kita selesaikan sarapan kita kemudian kita akan membicarakan mengenai kehadiranmu di tempat kami" perintah Ukitake dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari mulutnya. Rukia hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil sendok dan garpunya untuk memakan sarapannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saat jamuan makan itu, aku merasa kecewa ketika tak mendapatimu di sana<em>**

**_Dan adik baruku hanya berdiri di belakangku dengan tingkahnya sebagai pelayan_**

**_Entah kenapa orang-orang yang berada satu meja denganku membuatku tak nyaman_**

* * *

><p>Sarapan itu selesai dengan cepat. Sepertinya semua orang yang ada di meja makan tersebut sudah tak sabar dengan topic pembicaraan selanjutnya sehingga tergesa-gesa memakan sarapan mereka, tak terkecuali Ukitake dan Rukia.<p>

Para maid yang memang berdiri di belakang mereka masing-masing segera membereskan bekas piring mereka, Yuzu mengambil piring bekas Rukia begitupun dengan yang lainnya kemudian memasuki piring-piring kotor tersebut ke sebuah tempat dan mendorong tempat itu.

"Nah…" satu kata dari seorang Ukitake Juushiro segera membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian memangku dagunya di kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan dari siapa kami sebenarnya," ucap Ukitake lagi. "Kami adalah iblis," ucap lelaki itu. Rukia hanya memandang datar Ukitake, berarti perkiraannya bahwa semua yang ada di hadapannya adalah utusan kematian itu salah besar.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa kami," tebak seorang pemuda berambut silver dan bermata hijau yang cantik itu dengan nada datar. Rukia hanya melirik dari ekor matanya. sebenarnya dia salah memperkirakan siapa orang-orang – mungkin makhluk-makhluk – dihadapannya. Tapi ya tidak salah-salah amat, malaikat kematian tidak jauh berbeda dengan iblis,mungkin.

"Tingkahmu amat menyebalkan nona Kuchiki," ucap pemuda berambut coklat gelap bernama Aizen Sousuke. Rukia memilih tak menghiraukannya.

"Kami membutuhkan kekuatan meramalmu, Rukia_-chan_," lanjut Ukitake lagi. "Kami membutuhkan kekuatan besar darimu, kami berencana akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menghancurkan dunia dan menciptakan dunia baru, mungkin," ucap Ukitake lagi dengan senyum yang ramah, namun Rukia sudah tidak menganggap senyum Ukitake itu ramah, mungkin lebih kepada senyum yang jahat.

"Sungguh tujuan yang tidak mulia, Ukitake_-san_," ucap Rukia datar. Semua kekakuan dan kegugupan menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar tujuan dari lelaki yang beberapa saat yang lalu dikategorikan sebagai orang yang baik. "Tapi sepertinya anda keliru satu hal, saya hanya bisa melihat masa depan, saya tidak punya kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia," ucap Rukia lagi dengan nada yang sedikit merendahkan.

"Kau lihat Ukitake? Bahkan gadis ini tidak tahu kekuatan yang tertanam di tubuhnya itu," protes Yoruichi. Sepertinya perempuan itu tidak suka dengan Rukia.

"Wajar saja Yoruichi_-san_, mungkin Byakuya_-san_ menyembunyikannya," ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat terang, kalau tidak salah namanya Inoue Orihime.

"Sepertinya bukan mungkin lagi, Inoue, tapi memang disembunyikan," ucap perempuan di sebelah inoue, Matsumoto Rangiku dengan nada sedikit … er… genit?

"Kau itu punya kekuatan tersembunyi yang dapat menghancurkan dunia, _Miko_," ucap pemuda berambut silver dengan nada datar, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Meski terkejut Rukia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang.

Satu yang dia tahu, ternyata selain dapat melihat masa depan, gadis itu merupakan tempat penyimpanan suatu kekuatan yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku jadi takut dengan diriku sendiri,<em>**

**_Aku tak bisa terima kalau aku dapat melihat masa depan, _**

**_dan aku juga tak bisa terima kalau aku bisa menghancurkan dunia_**

**_Tuhan begitu menyebalkannya memasuki kekuatan yang aneh padaku_**

* * *

><p>"Anda tidak apa-apa Rukia-<em>neesama<em>?" Tanya Yuzu khawatir. Nonanya ini menampilkan wajah tegang ketika keluar dari ruang makan. Dia jadi takut kalau-kalau gadis itu diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh orang-orang di ruang makan tersebut.

"Aku tak apa Yuzu_-chan_," ucap Rukia mencoba tersenyum. Namun hanya senyum penuh kegetiran yang diperlihatkan gadis itu. Yuzu jadi miris melihat senyum itu.

Padahal baru beberapa jam gadis berambut caramel itu mengenal Rukia, namun gadis itu entah kenapa begitu peduli pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Yuzu!" suara seseorang dari belakang Rukia dan Yuzu membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Yuzu dan Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Di sana ada seorang pemuda yang membawanya tadi malam.

"_Oniichan_!" seru Yuzu riang kemudian berlari menghampiri Ichigo. Rukia tertegun ketika dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengambil nyawanya lagi.

"Hai malaikat kematianku," ucap Rukia lagi, membuat Ichigo yang tadi memandang Yuzu memandang Rukia dengan gurat ketidak mengertian.

_Saat melihatmu lagi, entah kenapa kesedihanku menghilang_

_Dan entah kenapa senyumku langsung muncul_

"Aku tidak mengeti dengan ucapanmu nona!" ucap Ichigo. Kini mereka berada di sebuah taman di dalam kastil tersebut, hanya berdua karena Yuzu diminta membantu sesuatu di dapur.

"Rukia!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan panggil aku nona, tapi Rukia, bocah _Strawberry_!" ucap Rukia, membuat Ichigo langsung menampilkan ekspresi tersinggung.

"Jangan panggil aku _Strawberry_, pendek!" balas Ichigo. Rukia tertawa.

"Namamu kan Ichigo."

"Tapi bukan Ichigo Strawberry! Namaku itu dari _Ichi_ yang artinya satu dan _Go_ yang artinya dewa!" ucap Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengedikan bahu tak perduli. Ichigo hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kau tahu kalau aku bisa melihat masa depan, bukan?" Tanya Rukia sembari menatap ke arah depan. Ichigo tak menanggapi. "Dan itu membuatku sesak, tak enak rasanya hanya melihat masa depan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi ketika kekuatan itu tak bisa kukendalikan," ucap Rukia lagi. entah kenapa gadis ini menceritakan rahasia hatinya kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya, entah kenapa gadis itu dengan tenangnya menceritakan perasaannya kepada Ichigo.

"Dan sekarang aku harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku pun memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia," ucap Rukia lagi. Ichigo tak bereaksi namun Rukia tahu bahwa pemuda tinggi dan berwajah seram itu mendengarkannya sampai habis.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu aku harus menangis bahagia atau tertawa pedih ketika mendengar kenyataan ini," ucap Rukia lagi. mata violetnya meredup ketika menyadari kalimat yang dilontarkannya sendiri. Hatinya sesak dan tidak terima ketika mendengar itu, pantas saja ayah dan ibunya begitu melarang dirinya keluar, pantas saja orang-orang di rumahnya takut-takut mendekatinya.

Sekarang dia tahu alasannya.

"Kau tak perlu berekspresi apapun karena kupikir keduanya merupakan pilihan buruk," ucap Ichigo dingin. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu menghangatkan hati Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk kemudian menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun lagi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saat di taman itu, aku tak tahu bahwa itulah awal kejadian yang membuatmu dapat mengambil nyawaku…<em>**

**_Dengan sangat terpaksa_**

* * *

><p>….<p>

To be continued

….

Yey! Fict multi chap yang entah sudah ke berapa!

Hiks.. maafkan saya, begitu banyak ide yang numpuk, begitu di tulis tangan saya selalu gatel ingin mem_publish_ ke FFn, pingin minta pendapat.

Bagaimana dengan fict ini?

Aku coba bikin fict IchiRuki, ini IchiRuki pertamaku… sebenarnya pernah bikin IchiRuki juga sih di fict Become the Devil, tapi gak begitu mencolok. Hehe

Jadi saya minta reviewnya ya…

Saya gak yakin bakal ngelanjutin fict ini kalau tidak ada yang mereview! *ngancem, langsung di hajar habis-habisan oleh readers*

Ok minna,

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to :**

**RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 **

**mautauaja **

**nenk rukiakate **

** Cheeky n' Hyuu-su **

**wu**

* * *

><p><strong>My Fate<strong>

**By: Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**IchiRuki**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Angst, Hurt/comfort, romance, friendship**

**.**

**Warning**

**Alur lambat, banyak pendeskripsian dari Rukia POV, Typo(semoga gak), terkandung unsure misteri,**

**Gaje,Abal, dwl, dbl, dsb**

**.**

**a/n : Gak nyangka banyak yang review... hehe sorry buat keterlambatannya, chap 2 update.. sorry kalo masih ngebingungin, namanya juga masih awal-awal konflik... *PLAK***

**So, Happy Reading... n_n  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran, nafasnya terengah-engah, mata violetnya terbelalak tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya tadi, di dalam mimpinya.<p>

Gadis mungil itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah, terlihat air mata mengalir dari kedua telapak tangan itu. gadis itu menangis. karena akhirnya dia tahu…

Gadis itu akhirnya tahu… dia akan mati… sebagai pendosa….

* * *

><p><em>Aku selalu bertanya dalam hatiku, apakah aku bisa merubah masa depan?<em>

_Jika aku tidak bisa merubah masa depan yang aku lihat, maka apa tujuan Tuhan memberikan kekuatan itu?_

* * *

><p>"Anda terlihat lelah, <em>neesama<em>, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuzu khawatir. Mata coklatnya menatap khawatir kepada nonanya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sayap kelelawarnya mengepak-ngepak. Rukia hanya mengangguk, dengan senyum simpul yang tak terlihat baik-baik saja. "Rukia-_neesama_, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuzu lagi, memastikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yuzu-_chan_, tenanglah," ucap Rukia kemudian. "Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau bersiap membuka pintu," ucap Rukia lagi.

"Eh? Memangnya kena –"

Tok..tok..tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Yuzu menghentikan ucapannya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu bingung, tapi kebingungannya hilang ketika mengingat 'keistimewaan' nona dihadapannya.

"Baik Rukia-_neesama_," ucap Yuzu sembari menundukkan kepalanya kemudian membuka pintu kamar rukia dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa kuchiki-_san_ ada di dalam?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Ada, Hitsugaya-_sama_," jawab Yuzu sopan. Hitsugaya Toushiro kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kemudian menyuruh Yuzu untuk meninggalkan dia dan Rukia berdua di dalam. Dengan ragu gadis bermata coklat itu mengangguk, kemudian matanya menatap Rukia dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa, Yuzu-_chan_, tinggalkan kami berdua," ucap Rukia dengan senyumnya. Yuzu hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, ada angin apakah anda datang ke tempat saya, Hitsugaya-_san_?"Tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit sarkastis. Hitsugaya Toushiro hanya menatap dingin pemilik kamar yang dikunjunginya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tahu apa maksudku datang kemari," ucapnya dengan nada tak kalah dingin dengan tatapannya. Rukia terdiam, senyumnya menghilang, kemudian mata _violet_ itu menatap serius pemuda bermata _teal_ di hadapannya.

"Ya… aku tahu," ucap Rukia membenarkan.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, aku hanya tinggal memberitahu garis besarnya saja,"ucap Toushiro lagi.

"Silakan," balas rukia dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku berharap, apa yang dikatakan oleh Hitsugaya berbeda dengan apa yang kudengar dalam mimpi, meski hal itu sangatlah sulit.<em>

_Sesuatu yang kualami dalam mimpi adalah masa depan yang akan terjadi.._

_Dan mimpiku tidak pernah salah…_

* * *

><p>Rukia mengedipkan mata violetnya ketika pandangannya yang tadi tengah menatap rerumputan di depannya telah terganti dengan sesosok wajah perempuan yang manis berambut coklat, tengah tersenyum kepadanya.<p>

"Kuchiki-_san_," ucap gadis itu riang ketika yakin Rukia melihatnya. Rukia membalas dengan gugup. Gadis itu sebenarnya masih terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dari si gadis. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya ramah, Rukia mengangguk membuat senyum gadis itu terkembang.

Senyuman yang polos…

"Cuacanya indah ya…" ucap sang gadis berbasa-basi. Rukia hanya mengangguk saja,matanya menatap ke atas, ke arah pemandangan langit biru dengan awan-awan putih selembut kapas. "Kuchiki-_san_, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat itu lagi, membuat Rukia menatap gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, Inoue-_san_?" Tanya Rukia lagi, memaksakan seulas senyum. Orihime Inoue hanya menatap Rukia dengan senyuman yang hilang.

"Aku tahu tadi Hitsugaya-_kun_ mengatakan kekuatan yang dimiliki olehmu kan?" Tanya Inoue lagi. Rukia terdiam, membenarkan pernyataan Inoue dalam hati, melihat itu Inoue tersenyum pahit.

"Dulu, saat aku menjadi manusia, aku juga mempunyai kelebihan, sepertimu," ucap Orihime lagi membuat Rukia menatapnya tak percaya. Apa kata gadis ini tadi? Dia dulunya manusia? "Ah tapi tidak sehebat kekuatan yang kau miliki," ralatnya sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan muka merona malu.

"Dulu aku bisa menyembuhkan orang lain bahkan dapat menghidupkan orang itu lagi," lanjut Inoue lagi, tatapannya menerawang.

"Hanya dengan berfikir aku menolak kematiannya, maka orang itu hidup kembali. Aku dapat menyembuhkan orang lain, bahkan aku dapat menyambungkan kembali lengan yang telah putus hanya dengan pikiranku sendiri," ucap Inoue lagi. "Dan itu mengerikan…"

Rukia tercenung. Dia tahu, dia tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan mengerikan ketika memiliki kekuatan yang lain dalam tubuhmu dan ketika orang-orang memandangmu dengan ketakutan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**Okaa-sama, Otou-sama**_**… hiks..hiks…."**_

_**"Ada apa Rukia?"**_

_**"Be-besok… besok Shirayuki-nee meninggal… aku melihatnya dalam mimpi… shirayuki-nee meninggal karena jatuh dari lantai dua… hiks… hiks… aku takut…."**_

_**"Sst… Itu hanya mimpi, Rukia, tidak nyata…"**_

_**Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu….**_

_**"Byakuya! Hisana! Gawat! Shirayuki… Shirayuki…."**_

_**PRANG!**_

_**"APA? Ti- tidak!"**_

* * *

><p>"… mengerikan sekali karena semua orang langsung menjauhiku, mereka menganggapku monster." Ucapan itu membuat Rukia kembali ke alam sadarnya. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Monster! Kau membunuh ShirayukI!"<em>**

**"_Tidak… Okaa-sama.. hiks…"_**

**"_Seharusnya Aku tidak melahirkanmu saja! Dasar Monster!"_**

* * *

><p>" Yang lebih parah aku dianggap sebagai pendosa, karena bisa melakukan hal terlarang seperti itu, kata mereka. Padahal aku mendapatkan kekuatan itu dari Tuhan, bukan? Lalu kenapa aku dianggap pendosa?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu terlempar tanpa bisa dijawab, Pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Rukia. Pertanyaan yang tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang tidak butuh jawaban.

"Semua orang menjauhiku kecuali Tatsuki_-chan_ dan kakak." Ketika mengatakan 'Tatsuki-_chan_' dan 'kakak', wajah Inoue tersenyum, senyum gembira sekaligus senyuman sendu. " Mereka menemaniku, mereka tak menganggapku jijik, mereka tak menganggapku sebagai pendosa. Ku pikir karena perlakuan merekalah aku dapat bertahan, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa kembali bertahan ketika mereka di bunuh di depan mataku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa menghidupkan mereka lagi…"

Ucapan itu membuat mata Rukia terbelalak, mulutnya menganga saking kagetnya dengan apa yang dirasakannya, merasakan ekspresi dari Rukia, Inoue mengembangkan senyuman polosnya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Inoue, masih dengan senyumannya. Rukia hanya terdiam, masih terlalu syok untuk mendengar cerita dari Inoue. "Aku membunuh mereka semua. Aku membunuh semua orang yang ada di desaku…."

Dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan di mata Rukia.

"Dan karena dosa itulah, aku mendapatkan sayap ini…."

* * *

><p><em>Semua orang di sini memiliki masalah mereka sendiri,<em>

_Mereka sama sepertiku, malah keadaan mereka lebih buruk dariku._

* * *

><p>Toushiro menatap tajam ke arah perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu.<p>

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Toushirou memastikan. "Sekali kau memutuskannya, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi," ucap Toushiro lagi, memperingatkan. Rukia hanya terdiam kemudian senyuman muncul di bibirnya, senyum penuh keputus asaan.

"Ini adalah takdir yang harus kujalani," ucapnya syarat akan kebencian. "Jadi aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk merubahnya," ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah, Kuchiki Rukia-san," ucap Toushiro lagi. tidak main-main.

* * *

><p><em>Jadi… aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka, <em>

_Meski tujuan mereka salah, meski tujuan mereka adalah menghancurkan dunia, apa peduliku?_

_Ini adalah takdir yang harus kujalani._

_Menjadi seorang pendosa...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Kau kenapa?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia tersadar. Gadis berambut hitam itu menengadah. Menatap seorang lelaki berambut _orange_ yang menatapnya bingung.

"Khawatir kepadaku?" ucap Rukia balik bertanya. Membuat pemuda bernama Ichigo memutar bola mata bosan, Rukia tertawa.

"Rukia-_neesama_!"panggilan itu membuat Rukia menoleh ke depan. Yuzu, 'pelayan'nya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kepadanya dengan wajah kentara sekali khawatir. Ketika dekat dengan rukia, gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh 'kakak perempuan'nya.

"Yang khawatir itu dia!" bisik Ichigo membuat Rukia tersenyum. Diusapnya punggung Yuzu dengan sayang.

"_Neesama_ kemana saja? Saya khawatir! Apa _neesama_ tidak apa-apa? Hitsugaya-_sama_ tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada _neesama_ kan? Tidak kan?" pertanyaan itu memberondong Rukia. Membuat Rukia sweatdrop kemudian tertawa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa , Yuzu_-chan_," katanya menenangkan

"Bohong! Saat Hitsugaya-_sama_ keluar dari kamar anda, _Neesama_ terus saja melamun. Ketika saya bertanya ada apa, _neesama_ malah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan saya sendirian. Apa _neesama_ tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya saya kepada _neesama_!" rengek Yuzu. Air matanya sedikit keluar dari pelupuk matanya, membuatnya terlihat manis. Melihat itu membuat Rukia entah kenapa _blushing_ dengan 'penampakan' itu.

"Maaf… maaf ya, Yuzu-_chan_," ucap Rukia sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yuzu. Membuat gadis itu tersipu.

"Wah… wah… drama kakak-beradik yang mengharukan."

Deg!

Mata Rukia membulat ketika mendengar suara itu. Keringat mengalir saat gadis itu menatap sesosok tubuh dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh orang itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Gadis itu bisa merasakan aura orang itu semakin menekannya seiring jarak yang semakin dekat, membuatnya langsung menutupkan kedua matanya dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

TEP!

"Kau membuatnya ketakutan, Gin," suara itu membuat Rukia membuka matanya. Ichigo ada diantaranya dengan Gin. Melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Ichimaru Gin tersenyum mengerikan.

"Wah… wah… Kau membuatku tersinggung, Kuchiki_-san_," ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, Untuk apa kau kemari?" potong Ichigo membuat pemuda berambut silver agak keabuan itu menatap Ichigo.

"Hanya menyampaikan pesan. Kalian ditunggu oleh Ukitake," ucapnya kemudian pandangannya mengarah kepada Rukia. "Jika kehadiranku membuatmu tidak nyaman maka aku akan segera pergi dari sini," ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik, sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat, begitupun auranya. Membuat Rukia menghela nafas lega.

Pluk!

Eh?

Rukia merasakan puncak kepalanya berat. Ternyata itu adalah telapak tangan Ichigo yang besar tengah mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya.

"Dia memang menyeramkan," katanya. "Ayo kita menghadap Ukitake-sama," ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Rukia. "Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu, Yuzu," kata Ichigo kepada adiknya.

* * *

><p><em>Kau melindungiku, kau menggenggam tanganku<em>

_Kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut_

_Membuatku nyaman, membuat debaran yang lain di jantungku_

_Tapi kenapa takdir membuatmu harus mengambil nyawaku?_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**To Be Continued**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>AH ya... Chappy dua selesai sampai di sini... *plak* hehe <em>

_maaf, idenya cuma ada sampe di sini, tadinya mau digabung dengan chappy 3 bagian awal karena chap 2 menurutku kependekan, tapi pas ditilik-tilik (?) lagi, agak gak nyambung. jadi ya... hanya sampai di sini saja._

_O ya... kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ini lebih ke genre Fantasy ya? Ya sudahlah abaikan... soalnya meski dunianya dunia fantasy yang akan lebih ditonjolkan adalah genre Angst ama comfort/ hurtnya... kalao Romance kalau aku mood aja kali ya? v(n_n)v_

_Ok... gimana dengan chap ini?_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_?  
><em>


End file.
